El misterio de las gafas azules
by mistralax
Summary: Caminando despreocupadamente por la ciudad Shiro encuentra unas gafas tiradas en el suelo. ¿Qué extrañas consecuencias traerá el llevarlas a casa?


**Notas de autora:**Bueno aquí otro fic de K ;D espero que les guste. Al fin **Carla94** escribí Lemon XD

**Advertencias:** KuroShiro, Algo de rape? Lemon *mi primer lemon u/u* y Ooc

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**El misterio de las gafas azules**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

Parecía una tarde común y corriente en los dormitorios de la academia Ashinaka. Shiro había salido brevemente a tomar poco de aire mientras Kuroh limpiaba un poco la pequeña habitación y Neko había ido a algún lugar que desconocía.

Había tenido un poco de suerte encontrándose una moneda en el suelo, pero junto a la pieza de metal habían un par de gafas, se preguntaba si alguien las había perdido, no las podía dejar en medio de la calle ya que las podrían pisar, así que decidió tomarlas y volver a casa, ya trataría de averiguar a quien le pertenecía.

Neko aún no volvía se preguntaba que cosas hacía, realmente los gatos eran animales misteriosos que iban y venían a su conveniencia, pero era seguro que estaría de regreso para la cena.

- ¿Entonces encontraste estas gafas en el suelo?

- Uhm, si pero no lo tomes a mal, si las dejaba allí las podían pisar, hay que averiguar de quién es.

- Supongo, déjame verlas - Kuroh le pidió las gafas revisando la montura tan fina que tenían a un lado de una de las patas de las gafas pudo ver algo grabado.

_Scepter 4._

Bien ahí tenían una pista.

- Parece que son de alguien del Scepter 4.

- ¿Eh? en serio? entonces deben estarlas buscando - meditó el albino - Kuroh, préstame tu teléfono - el pelinegro alzó una ceja - No pongas esa cara solo voy a llamar para decirles que las he encontrado.

El pelinegro no dudó y le entregó el teléfono vio a Shiro haciendo la llamada algo penoso mientras asentía y daba la dirección de donde se encontraban. Y pensar que en algún tiempo ni pensaría en llamar a esos sujetos y que hacerlo significaría la muerte o algo parecido.

- ¡Bien! parece que alguien vendrá pronto a recoger las gafas. Aunque se escuchaban algo alterados, deben de tener mucho trabajo allí - le entregó el teléfono de vuelta.

- Supongo que algunos criminales hacen de las suyas ahora que Homra ha perdido a su líder - meditó el pelinegro. Homra, aunque Scepter 4 dijera que era un grupo antisocial parecía hacer bien su trabajo evitando el contrabando y la criminalidad en la zona que solían patrullar pero parecía que muchos habían aprovechado la oportunidad de la caída del Rey Rojo para volver a sus operaciones clandestinas.

Se preguntaba si Shiro estaría interesado en algún momento en realizar o contribuir de alguna manera con la sociedad. No parecía pensar en eso y disfrutar de la vida que tenía ahora, aunque era difícil pensar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Vio que el albino tomó el par de gafas como si las estudiara con cuidado y curiosidad como si nunca hubiera visto unas.

- ¡Vaya! esta persona si que debe tener muy mala vista - dijo apenas posando sus ojos sobre los cristales.

- No hagas eso, sabes que eso puede dañar tu vista - dijo el pelinegro quitándoselas.

- Uhmm, solo estaba viendo. Eso lo sé - Shiro miró por un momento a Kuroh y de vuelta a las gafas.

- Oye Kuroh, cierra los ojos - le pidió. El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos como si desconfiara pero terminó accediendo. Quiso reclamar al sentir que las gafas le habían sido arrebatadas y las sintió puestas frente a sus ojos.

- Tu... Yashiro - masculló con cierto enojo.

- ¡Oh! ¡vaya, Kuroh! realmente luces muy guapo, te lucen mucho, deberías considerar usar gafas- decía mientras aplaudía animadamente.

- No necesito gafas tengo una buena vista - aseguró el pelinegro para quitárselas pero su mano se detuvo a medio camino - Maldición, esto tiene demasiado aumento - se comenzó a sentir algo mareado, se las tenía que quitar, pero no logró a hacerlo, de pronto todo dio vueltas a su alrededor.

Shiro Vio como Kuroh se había quedado consternado, le preocupó un poco se preguntaba si se sentía mal, quizás no debió colocarle esas gafas.

- ¿Kuroh? ¿Estás bien? - el albino trató de acercar su mano para quitarle las gafas pero un fuerte agarre en su muñeca le hizo gemir de dolor - ¿Kuroh?

- Isana Yashiro, realmente eres alguien muy desobediente. Tienes ésta habitación desordenada - Kuroh había comenzado a hablar en un tono mucho más serio de lo usual y con un toque reprochante. No entendía con claridad lo que pasaba.

- ¿Kuroh? ¿qué te pasa? No me digas que estás bromeando. verdad?

- Yo no bromeo, Isana Yashiro.

- ¿Kuroh? Sabes que no tienes que llamarme tan formal - dijo algo confuso aunque no sabía realmente por qué habría de rectificar eso cuando esa no era la prioridad y era la extraña conducta del pelinegro.

- Isana Yashiro, creo que tendré que enseñarte algo de disciplina.

- ¿D-Disciplina? - tragó algo de saliva, lo único que recordaba que tuviera que ver con eso eran los hábitos militares - Kuroh ¿pero qué dices?

- Primero te voy a enseñar a mantener la boca cerrada y a ser obediente.

- ¿Eh...? - antes de que pudiera decir algo sus labios habían sido atrapados de una manera voraz por los del pelinegro.

No entendía bien porqué Kuroh hacía esto, había tratado de librarse. No esperaba que enseñarle a mantener la boca cerrada tuviera que ver con un beso, ciertamente no tenía nada que ver con la disciplina militar. Se estaba comenzando a quedar sin aire y era algo molesto por lo que tuvo abrir la boca pero fue allí cuando sintió algo que le hizo sentir un extraño cosquilleo. La lengua de Kuroh había entrado a su boca explorándola de una manera que no esperaba, sintió su cara ponerse caliente al igual que su cuerpo. No estaba bien lo que estaba pasando, ciertamente algo no andaba bien con esa situación. Kuroh nunca actuaría de esa manera tan osada, siempre era muy respetuoso.

Pudo respirar al fin cuando sintió su boca libre, aprovechó a tomar aire a grandes bocanadas.

- Kuroh...- dijo agitado. Vio al pelinegro relamerse los labios. Ciertamente no era algo que él haría, ese gesto en su rostro era tan serio pero decidido, también podía percibir cierta malicia - ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Ya te lo dije, te voy a enseñar disciplina y a ser un chico obediente.

- ¿Eh? pero a que te refieres...?

- Será mejor que dejes de hacer preguntas y uses tu boca para otras cosas, Isana Yashiro - aquellas palabras ciertamente le causaron escalofríos y le hicieron estremecerse, sentía que estaba en un grave problema.

Sabía que Kuroh era un chico joven, pero era tan educado y amable, además que desconocía si sentía algún tipo de atracción hacia personas de su mismo sexo, ya que estaba dudando mucho de lo que conocía el muchacho que se supone que era su vasallo, aunque parecía que ahora habían cambiado de roles.

Un grito de sorpresa se le escapó de los labios al sentir que era arrojado a la cama, no tuvo tiempo de reponerse cuando vio al mayor sobre él. Tragó algo de saliva al ver al pelinegro sobre él, ciertamente aunque le asustaba un poco no pudo evitar pensar que era algo comprometedora la situación y lo atractivo del muchacho.

- Kuroh...- trató de hablarle, no entendía ese cambio de actitud pero algo era seguro había cambiado al colocarse esas gafas, era curioso y disparatado pero quizás esas gafas ejercían algún tipo de control mental sobre Kuroh o algo que alterase su personalidad de tal manera - Kuroh, esas gafas...- quiso llevar su mano a las gafas para probar a quitárselas pero sus intentos fueron frustrados cuando el pelinegro al percibir algún movimiento en contra suyo le había tomado ambas manos sobre la cabeza inmovilizándolas solo con una de las suyas.

- Creo que no te he dado permiso de hacer algo como eso, Isana Yashiro - tragó algo de saliva.

- Pero kuroh, esas gafas, tienes que quitarte...- sus palabras fueron atrapadas por los labios del otro nuevamente, el beso se había tornado un tanto acalorado, el pelinegro se separó apenas dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambos que se cortó rápidamente.

Pudo diferenciar una mirada con un toque malicioso en su fiel vasallo pero no sabía si temer cuando con su mano libre comenzó a tirar del lazo rojo deshaciéndolo fácilmente para con unos movimientos hábiles para amarrar sus manos como si de una soga se tratase.

Tenía un mal presentimiento que se vio cierto al ver que el otro comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y en algunos momentos saltándose algunos botones como si estuviera desesperado.

- Ku-Kuroh, detente - pidió con tartamudeos, realmente no sabía qué hacer ante una situación así.

El pelinegro ni hizo el esfuerzo de responderle.

Tuvo que ahogar un grito algo sentir como había comenzado a acariciar su pecho y se enfocaba en sus tetillas mordisqueándolas. Era algo demasiado vergonzoso y por la cara del otro pudo saber que disfrutaba de eso. Algo le decía que lo que sea que hubiera poseído a Kuroh en ese momento no era muy bueno, además qué clase de persona podía tener tal personalidad, ni se lo imaginaba, ni quería conocer al pervertido.

- ¡Kuroh, basta! T-tú no eres así - pero era inútil replicar, si tan solo fuera un poco más fuerte, lamentablemente no sabía de nada que le pudiera sacar de esta situación imprevista. Quiso pensar que su voz quizás podría llegar al pelinegro pero no había ningún indicio de que eso sucedía.

Su cuerpo se estremecía con aquellas caricias, pudo sentir la lengua de Kuroh en su cuello como si lo estuviera saboreando, ya había llegado a su límite y no podía evitar dejar escapar algunos gemidos ante la extraña sensación que le producía, pudo sentir algo parecido a una succión en su cuello que le hizo sonrojarse violentamente.

- Es hora de comenzar.

- ¿Eh? - ¿Comenzar? no quería saber con qué - ¿N-no es suficiente con lo que ya has hecho? quítate esas gafas!

No sirvió de nada y tembló al ver como se deshacía de su pantalón junto a su ropa interior quedando totalmente expuesto.

- K-Kuroh, esto está yendo muy lejos - sus mejillas se habían colorado de un fuerte rojo.

- Ya te dije, aun no hemos comenzado. Ya decidiré cuando es suficiente - tragó saliva nuevamente con dificultad y no pudo evitar que un grito de sorpresa saliera de su boca al sentir la mano del otro en su miembro. Le estaba masajeando lentamente y consecuente a eso trataba de mantener su boca cerrada, no quería que nadie tampoco le escuchara o viniera a investigar tan vergonzosa situación.

- ¡Ah! - sin previo aviso el pelinegro había comenzado a posar su lengua generándole un torrente de sensaciones que le hacían estremecerse en la cama. Apenas pudo sentir como el otro se lo metió en la boca por completo sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo como si algo estallara en él. A su vez su respiración se agitó aún más.

- Tienes muy poca resistencia - dijo como en un tono de burla limpiándose lo que parecía ser su esencia de los labios, algo apenado apartó la mirada viendo la habitación a su alrededor y pensando en cómo salir de esa situación, si había algo que le pudiera ayudar pero nada. Acaso simplemente debería rendirse, La atadura sobre sus muñecas la había hecho muy bien, había tratado de liberarse pero le resultó imposible y más si no podía coordinar bien sus movimientos con todos aquellos toqueteos.

Dejó de pensar al escuchar como el otro se deshacía de sus pantalones y se tensó al sentir como sus piernas eran separadas, algo nada bueno estaba por ocurrir, una sensación de miedo recorrió su cuerpo al sentir lo que parecía ser un dedo en su entrada delineándola con lentitud y al poco tiempo introducirse arrancándole un gemido. Era una sensación tan extraña tener un dedo en el trasero, al menos parecía que había entrado con cierta facilidad debido a la humedad que podía sentir, seguramente Kuroh había hecho algo, aunque eso no le quitaba lo incomodo.

- ¡Kuroh, esto ya está bien! ¡esas gafas están controlándote! - probó nuevamente pero solo consiguió que su atacante moviera el dedo entrando y saliendo moderadamente. Al poco tiempo pudo sentir otro dedo entrar arrancándole otro gemido. Realmente no podía creer que Kuroh estuviera haciéndole eso, aunque no fuera él. Algo de dolor sintió cuando un tercer dedo se le acopló, sentía una punzada dolorosa en su entrada seguramente porque estaba siendo forzado.

Comenzó a caer en cuenta de que ya no habría vuelta atrás ¿no? Vio al muchacho que era Kuroh ahora frente a él, apenas hizo un leve contacto visual sintió que el otro volvió sobre él sin sacar los dedos para besarle. No pudo resistirse y le correspondió, al fin y al cabo que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder.

Sintió los dedos abandonarle y soltó un suspiro un tanto aliviado que luego pasó a darle una mala señal al ver que algo peor que los dedos vendría.

Apenas se agitó al sentir algo que conocía muy bien rozándole su entrada, trató de tomar una buena bocanada de aire esperando algo doloroso pero a cambio sintió nuevamente el contacto de sus labios con los otros haciéndole sentirse embriagado al tiempo que sentía como se abrían paso dentro de él. Sus gemidos y gritos se vieron acallados en la boca del otro y no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimitas surcaran su rostro. Agradeció mentalmente que no se moviera rápidamente y le dejara acostumbrarse. Al poco rato había comenzado a moverse y sin contar el esfuerzo que hacía acallar sus gemidos era un tanto difícil, era una extraña sensación donde mezclaba dolor y placer. Algo que desconocía totalmente en todos los años que llevaba viviendo.

- K-Kuroh...- apenas pudo suspirar el nombre del otro al sentir como comenzaba a marcar un ritmo en sus estocadas. Con tanto movimiento pudo ver como las gafas se balanceaban apenas dejándole ver con claridad la mirada tan intensa que tenía el otro sobre él pero aquello fue lo que quizás le habría de liberar de tan bochornosa situación. Vio las gafas deslizarse hasta caer al lado de su cuerpo, inmediatamente Kuroh se había dejado de mover cosa que no sabía ahora si era buena o mala.

La expresión seria había cambiado drásticamente, en un principio el muchacho parecía desorientado y luego había enfocado la mirada en él y luego pareció verle a detalle, simplemente se dio cuenta de cuan avergonzado estaba de ver su cara roja como un tomate.

- Sh-Shiro, ¿pero qué, qué estoy haciendo?!- el joven parecía ciertamente confundido y avergonzado y más aún cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo a quien era su Rey.

Entendía perfectamente lo que debía estar pasando por su cabeza pero algo dentro de él quería terminar con lo que había empezado el otro fuera consciente o no.

- Kuroh, continua - pidió con las mejillas sonrojadas, la subida de color del otro no se hizo esperar - Tu comenzaste esto, así que termínalo.

- P-pero cómo es que yo... pero si me lo ordenas yo...

- Kuroh - le llamó viéndole fijamente - Esto no es una orden, Si no quieres hacerlo puedes dejarlo - dijo de manera comprensiva.

- Shiro - meditó un poco - Sé que esto no me lo puedo perdonar pero... - le tomó de las caderas tragando algo de saliva porque al final su rey deseaba que continuara con esa actividad pecaminosa. Trató de moverse viendo la cara sonrojada del otro y escuchar un gemido salir de su boca con dificultad.

- Estoy bien - le dijo con una débil sonrisa, dudaba si continuar pero en estos momentos ya no lo podía ingorar. Volvió a moverse sintiendo el placer llegar a su cerebro, aquella sensación que le proporcionaba el cuerpo del albino, estaba tan estrecho pero eso no le impedía moverse aunque con algo de dificultad, no pudo el mismo evitar que un sonido placentero saliera de su boca. Ya después de eso lo demás había sido casi de manera automática y su cuerpo había hecho de las suyas moviéndose algo torpe había comenzado nuevamente a penetrarle, los gemidos de Shiro ciertamente tenían un extraño efecto sobre él provocándole que algo dentro suyo ardiera y sintiera ganas de seguir con eso.

Había comenzado a aumentar el ritmo y una extraña sensación se apoderaba de él, como si el placer le hubiese cegado y algo de él se desbordaba, escuchó al albino gemir un poco más fuerte al ver como liberaba su esencia sobre su vientre y él mismo no pudo evitar saber que lo mismo le estaba ocurriendo.

Como si hubiera recibido una paliza cayó sobre el albino, sin poder sostenerse respirando con dificultad.

- K-Kuroh...- escuchó al albino llamarle entrecortadamente.

- Lo siento, ya me quito de encima.

- N-no lo decía por eso, es que quería saber si estabas bien.

Tomó un poco de aire para alejarse del cuerpo del otro - Si, aunque algo cansado. Nunca pensé que esto requiriera tanta energía - sus mejillas se coloraron al igual que las del albino - Uhm... creo que debería, ya sabes - ni siquiera era capaz de hablar bien sobre eso. Simplemente vio a Shiro asentir para salir cuidadosamente de su cuerpo, pudo percibir un leve hilo rojo mezclado con la sustancia blanquecina.

- ¿Kuroh?

- Lo siento - pidió disculpas rápidamente totalmente arrepentido - Te he lastimado, esto es imperdonable. No más bien ha sido imperdonable que te haya atacado, aunque no sé como he terminado haciendo esto, pero ha sido mi culpa - dijo confundido.

- Tranquilo Kuroh, no pasa nada - trató de tranquilizarle, realmente era muy sensible - Ha sido por culpa de esas gafas y también en parte es culpa mía por habértelas colocado sin saber que pasaría - dibujó una expresión de culpa en su rostro - Al parecer fuiste poseído por ellas.

- ¿Eh? realmente estas gafas son así de peligrosas - se preguntó tomándolas para dejarla en la mesa de noche, volvió donde el albino para ayudarle a desatarse y cubrirse un poco. Sintió realmente mucha vergüenza al ver lo que recorría las piernas de su Rey.

- Creo que pasa eso de que cuando una persona tiene un aura muy fuerte es capaz de quedar impregnada en sus cosas. Aunque me da escalofríos de saber de quién son esas gafas - dijo Shiro con algo de temor.

Ambos acordaron lo mismo mientras se quedaron en silencio. Kuroh trataba de procesar lo que había pasado. Se había arreglado el pantalón para evitar estar expuesto de esa manera tan vergonzosa. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado? era su pregunta. Vio que Shiro también parecía estar pensando, no era capaz de saber a ciencia cierta que pensaba y eso le incomodaba.

- Shiro, yo realmente aunque haya hecho controlado por esas gafas, yo no...

- Kuroh - el albino le llamó en un tono firme pero sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas - Comprendo cómo te sientes pero yo... ehmm... me ha gustado mucho lo que hicimos.

- Shiro...- el pelinegro se sonrojó súbitamente. Esperaba algún comentario despectivo con respecto al tema pero que dijera eso. Aunque no fuera como si el no pensara lo mismo, sencillamente se había sentido bien y su cuerpo aunque algo cansado se sentía también ligero como si una gran tensión hubiera sido retirada de encima.

- Por eso no debes preocuparte - Shiro se acercó y le plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla. El pelinegro algo embobado asintió con la cabeza, ciertamente parecía que era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Escuchó el timbre sonar y su atención se volvió a la puerta principal.

- ¡Buenas tardes! ¿hay alguien en casa?

Kuroh se levantó ya que Shiro aun seguía sin arreglarse su ropa y le entregó las gafas diciéndole que seguramente era la persona que venía por ellas.

Abrió la puerta casi no reconociendo al hombre frente a él.

Munakata Reisi estaba vestido de una manera totalmente desaliñada con una pijama, bermudas y sandalias y algo despeinado, el pulcro y correcto Rey Azul era irreconocible.

- Esto... disculpa he venido aquí porque me habían dicho que encontraron algo que se había perdido - su tono era un tanto alegre y amable.

- ¿Eh? si, ¿son estás gafas suyas?

- ¡Ah! si, mis gafas, ya sabía yo que andaba muy ligero, jajaja! Muchas gracias muchacho no sabría que hacer sin ellas - el hombre alegre tomó las gafas y se las puso. Kuroh quiso detenerlo pero quizás ya era muy tarde. La expresión alegre se borró de su rostro y una seria y despectiva apareció - ¿Eh?

El hombre chequeó las gafas.

- Parece ser que han conseguido mis gafas, realmente les agradezco - dijo con el tono clásico de siempre - Si me disculpan ya me tengo que marchar, sigan siendo buenos ciudadanos.

Kuroh cerró la puerta y vio a Shiro que tenía una expresión totalmente confusa.

- Aterrador - fue lo que ambos concluyeron.

**Extra:**

- ¡Nya! ¡Neko ha llegado Shiro! - por la ventana entró la muchacha asustando al albino.

- ¡Neko! qué bueno que has vuelto - suspiró aunque agradecía que no llegara más temprano.

- ¡Nya! Shiro, ¿por qué no tienes tu ropa puesta? - preguntó viendo el uniforme desparramado por la cama y Kuroh tosió un poco al tiempo que el otro se puso nervioso.

- ¿Eh? pues... es que... hacia algo de calor - dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¡Nya! Shiro, siempre Neko te ha dicho que sin ropa es mejor, deberías aprender de Neko, es mucho mas cómodo! - dijo ella emocionada. Kuroh volvió a toser.

- S-si... claro...- una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

- ¡Bien! Entonces salgamos, Shiro. Neko te llevara por la ciudad.

- ¿Eh? - el albino apenas pudo balbucear algo al sentir que la chica tomaba de su mano para saltar con él de la ventana totalmente desnudos.

- Ni lo pienses - Kuroh se apresuró a tomarle de la mano. Neko pareció molestarse un poco y ambos comenzaron a pelearse por tirar de los brazos del albino.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Un lemon fofo y horrendo *huye*

Esta situación está basada en el Drama CD 5 de K: Megane of blue. Claro que no ocurre esto exactamente XD yo me encargué de tomar la situación para yaoi. El drama cd lo pueden hallar en youtube subtitulado en ingles para quienes lo quieran ver.

Bien ahora me retiro *Huye a Argelia*


End file.
